Drago
Drago is Shendu 's son and has an unknown mother. He is very proud, only choosing allies when he can command them for his own ends. Unlike other demons, he speaks with very modern diction, even to the extent of using puns and figures of speech, especially when taunting opponents Biography Drago is the 2nd fire demon introduced in the series, though it is speculated amoungst fans that he may in fact be half human do to his appearance and size difference compared to Shendu. Biografie Drago is de tweede brand demon geïntroduceerd in de serie, maar het is gespeculeerd dat hij Haar eerste fans kunnen in feite half mens doen om zijn uiterlijk en afmetingen verschil ten opzichte van Shendu. However, since his mother is never mentioned in the series, it is unknown if this is true. In the future, when Jade is put in charge of Section 13, Drago was the number one on their most wanted list. Echter, aangezien zijn moeder is nooit genoemd in de serie, is het onbekend of dit waar is. In de toekomst, wanneer Jade is de leiding van de Deel 13 , Drago was de nummer een op hun lijst van meest gezochte. But he unleashes an army of dragons to destroy the compound. Maar hij ontketent een leger van draken te vernietigen de compound. However, Jade knew of his plans to resurrect Shendu and went back into the past to destroy the dragon teeth that end up in Section 13 to revive his father. Echter, Jade wist van zijn plannen om herleven Shendu en ging terug naar het verleden om de draak tanden die uitmonden in hoofdstuk 13 te vernietigen om zijn vader te doen herleven. But Drago had no intention of allowing her to go through with her plan and followed her. Maar Drago was niet van plan op grond waarvan zij om door te gaan met haar plan en volgde haar. But in causality, he was tricked by Jade (both present and future) into destroying the teeth, trapping Shendu in statue mode in the future. Maar in de causaliteit, werd hij bedrogen door Jade (zowel de huidige en toekomstige) in het vernietigen van de tanden, vangen Shendu in beeld-modus in de toekomst. He was soon locked in present Section 13 with a mouth clamp over his mouth. Later, Drago sensed the awakening of the Immortals' symbols that contained a portion of his aunts and uncles' chi. Hij was al snel hier in deze afdeling 13 met een mond klem over zijn mond. Later, Drago voelde het ontwaken van de Onsterfelijken 'symbolen die een deel van zijn tantes en ooms' chi bevatte. This compelled him to break out of Section 13. Dit dwong hem om uit te breken van afdeling 13. He empowered the Dark Hand Enforcers with fire powers and dragon-like appearances. Hij die bevoegd is de Dark Hand Enforcers met vuur bevoegdheden en draak-achtige verschijningen. But they soon proved to be incompetent, so he took back the fire chi he had given them and dismissed them as his underlings. Maar al spoedig bleek te zijn incompetent, dus nam hij mee naar de brand chi hij had ze en wees hen als zijn ondergeschikten. He then attempted to obtain the demon chi locked in Section 13, but was unable to do so. Vervolgens probeerde hij de demon chi hier in hoofdstuk 13 te verkrijgen, maar was niet in staat om dat te doen. Drago decided he should have some kind of help, so he held auditions for new henchmen. Drago besloten dat hij een soort van hulp zijn, dus hij hield audities voor nieuwe handlangers. He finally settled for Strikemaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra, giving them draconic abilities and appearances like he had with the Enforcers. Hij vestigde zich uiteindelijk voor de Strikemaster Ice , DJ Fist en MC Cobra , het geven van deze draconische vaardigheden en optredens, zoals hij had met de handhavers. During the search for the chi, Uncle devised a spell that caused Drago to lose his fire powers along with the other demon powers. Tijdens de zoektocht naar de chi, oom bedacht een spreuk die ervoor zorgde dat Drago zijn vuur bevoegdheden verliezen, samen met de andere demonische krachten. After the losing his own fire chi, Drago, almost desperate, came up with a drastic plan in which he kidnapped Jackie Chan, Captain Black and Uncle to ransom for the Chi containment unit. Na het verlies van zijn eigen vuur chi, Drago, bijna wanhopig, kwam met een drastische plan waarin hij wordt ontvoerd Jackie Chan , Kapitein Black en Oom om losgeld voor de Chi-eenheid insluiting . But his henchmen soon turned on him, dropping him into the ocean and wanting to use the chi for themselves. Maar zijn handlangers bleek al gauw op hem, hem te laten vallen in de oceaan en willen de chi te gebruiken voor zichzelf. But Drago uses an incantation to absorb all the chi. Maar Drago maakt gebruik van een spreuk te absorberen alle chi. He punished his henchmen for betraying him. Hij strafte zijn handlangers voor hem te verraden. Not longer afterwards, they fend off a Section 13 attack and are then each granted a portion of Wind, Earth and Thunder after Drago aparently forgives them for their acts of betrayal, suggesting he is far more merciful towards his henchman than many of the previous villans. Niet langer daarna, ze weren ze een hoofdstuk 13 aanval en worden vervolgens elke verleend een deel van wind, aarde en Thunder na Drago Blijkbaar vergeeft hen voor hun daden van verraad, suggereert hij is veel meer barmhartig jegens zijn handlanger dan veel van de vorige villans . He is also heard declaring as the section 13 member's rereated that it was pointless to run from their new masters( suggesting he may have planned on having them serve under him as his generals once he conqured the world.) Drago then orders them to destroy Section 13's base. At a baseball field, Drago began spells to summons lesser demons to Earth. Hij is ook gehoord te declareren als de rubriek 13 lid rereated dat het zinloos was te lopen vanaf hun nieuwe meesters (wat erop wijst dat hij kan hebben gepland op onder hen te dienen onder hem als zijn generaals zodra hij conqured de wereld.) Drago vervolgens de opdracht om deze afdeling te vernietigen 13's baseren. Op een honkbalveld, Drago begon spreuken om dagvaarding mindere demonen naar de aarde. The J-Team arrives to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo. Het J-team komt om hem te stoppen, bijgestaan door Hak Foo . Then out the blue, Shendu returns in humanoid form to take his revenge on his son. Vervolgens worden de blauwe, Shendu terug in menselijke vorm om wraak te nemen op zijn zoon. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father, so Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu. Maar de chi-powered Drago was meer dan een wedstrijd voor zijn vader, dus Jade had alle Talismans gegeven aan Shendu. Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Tohru en oom al snel gebruik gemaakt van een omkering spreuk om Drago te verwijderen van de Aarde. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads his father for help, saying he was sorry. Gevangen op de rand van het gat aan de vergetelheid, Drago smeekt zijn vader om hulp en zei dat hij spijt had. Shendu told him he must know his place and reaches for him only for Drago to throw him over. Shendu vertelde hem dat hij moet zijn plaats kennen en komt voor hem alleen voor Drago te gooien hem over. But Shendu grabs his tail, pulling them into the Demon Netherworld. Maar pakt zijn staart en trok hen in de Demon Netherworld . They began arguing and fighting, blaming each other for their failures. Ze begonnen ruzie en vechten, elkaar de schuld te geven voor hun eigen falen. Powers As a demon dragon, Drago is capable of breathing fire, which can destroy a Talisman or even dragon teeth due to its magical nature. Aside from flame-related abilities, he is quite agile and strong, capable of manipulating his entire body for attack and defense, even his tail. He appears to have a talent for chi spells as well, most likely because his father, Shendu, is a demon sorcerer himself. Drago is also capable of absorbing demon chi, enabling him to command a certain element, however anyone could do this when they come into contact with it and is not actually a power. Together, he is all-powerful and the chi cannot be removed. He can give a smaller portion of chi to any of his underlings. Category:Characters